


Megami x Kaga One Shot

by ShellyXT



Category: Yandere Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShellyXT/pseuds/ShellyXT
Summary: Smh after what I did to Ayano in my main fic I had to take a break with a simple fluffy one shot of my second favorite ship!
Relationships: Kaga Kusha/Megami Saikou
Kudos: 28





	Megami x Kaga One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Smh after what I did to Ayano in my main fic I had to take a break with a simple fluffy one shot of my second favorite ship!

*Sunday evening*

"You can't be serious, right?!" Megami shouted and interrupted her father that was talking to his secretary, while angrily stepping towards him.

"Ugh, we talked about it...You're going to be my heiress but you can't accept such a simple task as dating a genius?!" Mr.Saikou turned around to his daughter and yelled. The situation quickly escalated into a shouting contest. Megami was NOT happy with what her dad had just told her.

"You don't understand! That guy is a narcissistic psychopath with an outlandish obsession with world domination! Besides, I heard he also wishes to be the CEO of Saikou Corp somehow! There's no way on earth I can date him!"

"I think YOU are the one that can't understand how much effort my father and I had to put into finding decent wives! You can't appreciate how lucky you are for finding a guy who scored 170 on the IQ test that was held at Akademi, and until we analyze his DNA and make sure he has no undesirable genes, you're going to date him!"

"Of course I care about his IQ level but if I had to choose my significant other I'll prioritize a SANITY and also-" Megami couldn't finish the sentence.

"WHO THE HELL ASKED YOU?!" Mr.Saikou growled and banged on the secretary's table. "I'M YOUR PARENT GODDAMMIT, YOU'RE GOING TO OBEY ME TILL THE DAY I DIE! Did I make myself clear?"

"Dad, you can't be the one choosing my partner for me, I'm almost 18-" After being interrupted again, time passed slowly for Megami. The girl could usually predict it when someone is about to attack her just by their body language and easily counterattack, But not this time. She could see her father's hand on its way to smack her left cheek, but she always lets her guard down near him. For sure, she learned her lesson.

"Get.To.Your.Room. NOW." Mr.Saikou said, with his veins on the verge of exploding. Megami only replied with a sad half-smile, rubbing her slapped cheek on her way to her room, in order to do work of course.

"That bastard..." She said walking upstairs.

Crying meant showing weakness, and weaknesses were not welcomed in the Saikou household.

*Monday Morning*

Megami sighed heavily. She arrived at school about 3 hours before classes began to do student council work. But she didn't become gloomy as the students started to come at 7:00 AM because her 90 minutes of peace and quiet were over. No, it was worse than that. 

A silver-haired boy wearing a lab coat glided into the student council room. He was grinning at Megami.

"Yeah, yeah, enjoy your mockery as long as you can. This scandal won't last for too long." Megami said fiercely.

"Mockery? No, no, no, you got me totally wrong. I'm flexing the muscles at the sides of my mouth and contracting the ones in the corner of my eye, also known as smiling! The action you perform when you release serotonin-"

"Kusha-san, I didn't ask for a scientific explanation. Save those for yourself."

"Fine. And why are you so formal? Call me Kaga. We are a couple after all!"

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!!! Also, how do you know about it?"

"Hah, I was the one that suggested this whole operation!" Kaga smirked proudly. Unlike him, Megami wasn't too satisfied while she caught him by his collar, holding him slightly above her head. She stared at his eyes, clearly livid.

"So it's your fault huh?! Well then let me tell you something! I know your goal very well. I don't know which underhanded tactics will you use to achieve it, but I'll assure you one thing: THE CEO ROLE IS MINE."

"Listen, partner, you absolutely misunderstood my interests. One of my objectives is to dominate Earth and have humanity under my command, but nothing is more important for me than-" Kaga pointed out, before getting cut off.

"Partner? You really can't get it, can you? I'm only in a 'relationship' with you for PR! Your job is to act like a good little boyfriend and if I'm unlucky then later husband for the public and then help me continue the Saikou bloodline, no more than that! That's your only purpose. Got it?" Megami said.

"Curses, you can't let me finish a sentence..." Kaga murmured. "Yes, I figured you'd say something such as this nonsense. Now, would you mind putting me down? Compressing my neck anymore might result in my brain getting really hypoxic..."  
Megami dropped his collar, pouting.

"Besides, you're a psychopath. Even if I didn't have to date you for PR, you're too delusional to be liked by a living person." She spitted. 

"Ouch, you're harsh for someone that didn't meet me outside club leader meetings. And I believe the phrase you're searching for is a mastermind mad scientist!" Kaga gleamed from sheer arrogance. "Oh, and speaking of that, I have an amazing idea!"

"You think all of your ideas are amazing..." Megami muttered under her breath.

"Ok so here's the deal: we will go on a date today- if you enjoy my company then we'll be a couple and you'll cease to complain, but if you feel like my brilliance isn't your thing then we'll break up. Simple, right?"  
Megami felt like she should agree. She'll hang out with him and shortly after she'll tell him she suffered a lot on this date (which is most likely would be an honest answer) and she will get rid of him. Also, her father would probably crush this miserable creature once he learns he agreed to break up with her.  
Yet, there was one reason why she couldn't accept it she couldn't simply ignore.

"You don't even like me, why would I go on a date with you?"

"I see... You have a point there. I'll ask you to repeat what you've said in just a few moments." Kaga said and walked out of the room. Megami only stood there, dumbfounded. She decided to peek out from the door and see what this maniac was plotting. The halls were now full of students wandering around, and Kaga was in the middle.

"Hey, all of you lowly mortals, can you hear me?" Kaga took a deep breath. The entire hall froze, a lot of the students wanted to listen to what the freak of the school has to say- it might suffice as a fine gossip material.  
He was preparing.

"I LOVE MEGAMI SAIKOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!! YA HEAR ME?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!!?!! I LOVE HER SO MUCH I WOULD GIVE UP ON EVERY PIECE OF KNOWLEDGE IN MY POSSESSION FOR HER AND ALSO- " He screamed his heart out. Megami was smart for never letting Kaga finish his sentences. She covered his mouth with her palm and like that, she dragged him back to the student council room. For the first time in her life, Megami Saikou was blushing from embarrassment, looking left and right to see how many people heard him.

"Damn you... You're sickening..."

"So 5:45 PM at the top of Buraza lookout it is! Do not be late or else I'll precede my plans to EXTERMINATE manki- I mean I'll just wait for you!" Kaga said and went to his club, diving into his explosive experiments very quickly. Megami also went back to her laptop to work.

"Your decency aims to zero...

But you're not a bad guy. Heh, not too shabby, may I say."

*Monday afternoon*

"I must've miscalculated, for crying out loud! A Saikou with casual clothes???" Kaga said sarcastically.

"Ugh shut up, I was debating if I should do it or not..." It was very awkward for Megami to wear merely a white shirt, leather jacket and jeans. She wouldn't dare to think about wearing something in this casualness level at home, let alone in public. "So, what are we going to do? Eat at a restaurant, or perhaps the classic movie date?"

"Ummm... Nothing in particular." Even after seeing Kaga said it dead serious, Megami refused to accept that answer.

"Hahahahahahaha you really can nail jokes when you try!" Megami gently pushed Kaga's shoulder, fake-laughing. "Now... Tell. Me Where. Are. We. Going." She grabbed both of his shoulders stared at him with wide eyes. Kaga thought she was extremely creepy, as if she was staring straight at his soul or something.

"Listen..." He coughed. "...*ma'am*, let's calm down so you won't do anything that both you and I will regret later, okay?" Kaga said. 

Megami finally snapped out of it and backed down. "A-Apologies. Now for real, where are we going?"

"The sun is going to set within 10 minutes, more or less." Kaga put his arms on the railing and glanced at the yellow-red sun, completely ignoring Megami.

"Are you even listening? I swear, you have more flaws than advanta-" Kaga pulled her close to him, so she could also see the sunset. But instead of looking mesmerized like Kaga was, Megami looked startled.

"Hey, have you ever seen it?" Kaga said.

"What?"

"The sunset."

"That's a pretty dumb subject to talk about on a date, but ok. I don't recall watching it once in my life, I've never had time for this. I only work, study, attend meetings where all the Saikou family members are needed and do homework. Also, you said we'll get to know each other-" Kaga put his finger on Megami's lips to silence her. She expected to get the usual "Woah, that's a pretty sad life you have there, rich people's problems..." and was surprised to see she was wrong.

"I figured. You know, that's quite a fascinating phenomenon. It's one of those little things in life that make your neurons release serotonin- that you'd find joy in observing it for hours if you could. I was obsessed with watching it from a young age, yeah I was a freak since childhood. I thought it could never get old, watching it every day alone at the same spot, but who would've expected! With time it did get slightly old, so I decided that viewing the sunset with you was much better than the cliché movie or restaurant date. Although my idea is pretty cliché as well, there was no way I was going to give up on it."

"What a date I got myself into... He doesn't even try to be normal." Megami thought.  
Kaga glimpsed at her for a moment to see how she's feeling about the situation, but something caught his attention. He caught Megami's face with his hands and moved his right hand to her ear to reveal a red left cheek.

"Why is your cheek so red?"

"I'm just blushing..."

"Girl, I studied the human body to its organelles. You've never stood a chance to deceive me. You've been clearly hit. It's your father, isn't it?" Kaga said and got closer to Megami. She got annoyed broke free from his grasp, trying to leave.

"Didn't enjoy your company at all, that was a horrible date. Now let's leave and break up already!" Her attempts to walk downstairs failed, because Kaga caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't avoid me. Give me an answer: Did your father hit you or not?" He said. Megami tried to break loose again, but this time he was ready for it and strengthened his grip.

"He didn't! And besides, what do you care? It's none of your business!" Kaga might've believed her if it wasn't for Megami half-collapsing.

"YOU DENSE FOOL! People that act like 'I'm strong and I don't need anyone's help' are the worst!" Kaga shouted.

"Huh really? Then what will you do about it? Attack him with nitroge-" This warm feeling that flowed through Megami's body stopped her from talking. That madlad was... Hugging her? She didn't feel this pleasant in a long while. Actually, she doesn't remember feeling nice in her life. It's one of these traits her father discouraged while educating her- desiring joy. 

"Now, let it all out. Come on." Kaga whispered in her ear and held her tighter. She replied with a few sobs. "There, there." He was head patting her.

"IT'S JUST UNFAIR! WHY EVERYONE ELSE GET A NORMAL YOUTH AND A NORMAL FAMILY AND I DON'T? MY OWN LITTLE BROTHER, THAT HAS A WONDERFUL LIFE, TRIES TO ABUSE ME MENTALLY AND ALWAYS GLOATS ABOUT HOW DAD PREFERRED A FIRSTBORN SON RATHER THAN A DAUGHTER, AND DAD WOULD NOT ONLY HIT ME IF I DISOBEY HIM, BUT ALSO WHEN I DON'T EXCEL AT EVERYTHING I DO! TRYING WAS NEVER ENOUGH FOR HIM- HE WANTED SUCCESS, A PERFECT SUCCESS! I HAD TO DEAL WITH ALL OF THIS PRESSURE SINCE THE BEGINNING OF 3RD GRADE! I NEVER GOTTEN THE CHANCE TO DO THINGS EVERY TEENAGER DOES, HECK, I'VE NEVER SEEN A MOVIE IN MY WHOLE LIFE! AND THE WORST OF ALL IS THAT WHEN I TRY TO SPEAK OPENLY ABOUT MY PROBLEMS EVERYONE ALWAYS TELLS ME I'M LUCKY TO BE BORN AS PART OF ONE OF THE RICHEST FAMILIES IN THE WORLD, AND THAT 'YoU sHoUlD aPpReCiAtE iT mOrE' APPRECIATE MY ASS! THIS LIFE IS A LIVING HELL!"

"I see. I probably would never be able to emphasize with you, but I can try my best to support you and provide some help."

"Really? What can you do?"

"You see, if I get 15 kilograms of uranium then I might be able to create an atomic explo-"

"Don't you dare!" Megami giggled. She really did enjoy his company.

"Fine, fine. You're such a buzzkill." He softly elbowed her, smiling. He looked at the setting sun and then looked at his watch, his smile disappearing.

"Blast it all! We're going to be late! Quick, let's do it!"

"Do it? What do you mean-"

"Hey dad...

Kaga held her extremely close to him.

...You know...

Megami didn't resist.

...Maybe you weren't a bastard after all."

That kiss created a future together for the couple and locked it in a vault to keep it safe. Two geniuses- One is a madly insane scientist that dreams about dominating the world, and the other is a rich heiress that only wants to get by life. That's a pretty crazy ship, but hah, you can't argue with results. Their lives didn't magically change when they got together: Megami still gets mentally abused by her jealous brother with his inferiority complex, and she still gets hit by her father sometimes. Kaga keeps planning things out for the day he will take over Earth, and still messes around with explosions. But well, at least now they have each other to support one another in their dumb, horrible lives.

~I'll never use you, you're the one I wished to dominate this world with this entire time. Hmph, and you complained about MY listening abilities!


End file.
